the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Checklist
"The Checklist" is the nineteenth episode of the first season on The Rookie.This is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. Summary Officer Nolan and Officer Bishop answer a silent alarm call at will.i.am’s house. Sergeant Grey informs the rookies that, due to a crackdown on procedure, they must track down a specific set of crimes in a 48-hour period in order to qualify for their 6-month exam. Officer Bishop is called upon to answer for her omission on her Academy application, and Nolan is anxious to support her in any way possible. Nolan is also involved in a sting to catch the man who carjacked Ben and beat him up. Cast Main *Nathan Fillion as John Nolan *Alyssa Diaz as Angela Lopez *Richard T. Jones as Wade Grey *Titus Makin as Jackson West *Melissa O'Neil as Lucy Chen *Afton Williamson as Talia Bishop *Eric Winter as Tim Bradford Guest starring * will.i.am as Himself * Currie Graham as Ben McRee * Demetrius Grosse as Det. Kevin Wolfe * Valerie Cruz as Detective Elena Ruiz * Ramon De Ocampo as Craig's Brother * Presciliana Esparolini as Lisa * Stephen Lang as Chief Williams Co-starring * Sara Rue as Nell Forester (VO) * Niru Anya as Ellis Wince * Garrett Schweighauser as Mitch * Branden Coles as Soccer Fan * Mauricio Mendoza as Donald Lawson * Adrian Anchondo as Craig Lawson * Lane Carlson as Andrew Gannon * Jasper Cole as Crack-Head-Fred * Danny Hamouie as Vinnie Gemetti * Natasha Marc as Heather * Kathryn Taylor Smith as Paige Thomas * Craig Johnson as Jason Bowers Trivia * Each rookie needed to complete a checklist in order to not be held back in the program. * The six-month exam mentioned by Chen is probably the one described in the LAPD Manual, section 760.40 - Probationary Service Rating Reports. * Nolan had completed his checklist. * Chen still needed to be primary on seven calls (auto theft, carjacking, ethical dilemma, meth possession, a false I.D., assault on a peace officer, damage to city property), * West still needed to be primary on three calls (high-risk crowd control, meth possession, carjacking) * West tries to arrest a man for finding an empty marijuana bag in his car, but Lopez tells him the next time he tries to cut corners, she will have him fired. * "Lick bag" is a slang word for a bag that once held drugs, named because addicts were known to lick the inside of the bag to consume the last grains of a substance. * Stephen Lang, who plays Chief Williams, played Nathan Fillion's sidekick Sully in the fanvid "Uncharted". * The reformed crackhead whom Bradford and Chen check on is named Fred; Bradford tells him to "say hi to Wilma". Fred and Wilma are the first names of the main characters on The Flintstones. * When "Crack-Head Fred" says he got his 30-day chip, he's probably referring to a coin given to members of a 12-step program for being 30 days clean and/or sober. * The "bait car" Wolfe shows Nolan is a Lamborghini Aventador LP-700. Ben's car, as seen from the rear in the warehouse, is a Ferrari 250 GT. * 10851 is the California Vehicle Code section regarding car theft. Quotes *"Until that majestic day of reckoning, Officer Nolan, get the hell out of my office." (Chief Williams) *Grey: "Are you just a moron?" Nolan: "Yes, sir." Bishop: "But he's my moron." Transcript Checklist, The Checklist, The